


Shut up, asshole! (I love you)

by daisy_illusive



Category: CLC (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), College, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, movies - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Jeno no está especialmente seguro de que quiera conocer a su alma gemela porque las palabras que están escritas en su muñeca no son demasiado alentadoras.





	Shut up, asshole! (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> —En este soulmates!au, tienes grabado en una parte de tu cuerpo las primeras palabras que te dirá la persona a la que estás destinado.  
—Historia escrita para Paula, que me dijo que me daba total libertad de trama para el soulmate!au y pues después de darle vueltas, acabé pensando en que esto sería algo bonito.

La parte interior de su muñeca comenzó a picarle de forma totalmente aleatoria en mitad de la clase de Geografía de la Península Coreana y el chico tuvo que dejar el boli con el que estaba cogiendo los apuntes de aquella clase del demonio para poder rascarse la zona interna de su muñeca izquierda con rapidez y fuerza, como si de aquella forma se pudiera arrancar incluso las letras que conformaban aquella frase que tenía incrustada en su piel desde que había nacido. El picor le remitió unos momentos después, pero Jeno no volvió a coger el boli de forma inmediata porque se quedó mirando aquella frase que lo había acompañado siempre, una frase bastante curiosa y extraña.

Jeno no estaba especialmente seguro de que quisiera conocer a su alma gemela porque las palabras que estaban escritas en su muñeca no eran demasiado alentadoras. “¡Cállate, gilipollas!” no era lo mejor que podía haber escrito ahí —aunque tampoco era lo peor, porque lo que había adornado la muñeca de su hermano durante sus primeros veintitrés años de vida hasta desaparecer cuando se encontró con su alma gemela había sido un “fóllame, maldita rata”—, ya que conocía a personas que tenían frases preciosas. RenJun, su compañero de clase, sin ir más lejos, lo que tenía escrito era un “eres precioso”; sin embargo, en su familia aquello no parecía ser lo normal y, ante sus almas gemelas, las primeras palabras que recibían de éstas, eran cosas bastante malas. Jeno ni siquiera quería saber qué era lo que le haría a su alma gemela en el futuro para que lo primero que ésta le dijera fuera aquello —tenía curiosidad cuál sería su respuesta, eso sí, porque probablemente habría alguien en aquel mundo con otra palabrota escrita en su muñeca como respuesta a su “¡cállate gilipollas!”—.

El chico sacudió su cabeza y dejó de enfocarse en su muñeca, cogiendo el bolígrafo que había soltado hacía unos momentos para centrarse de nuevo en lo que aquel aburrido profesor tenía que contarles sobre los diferentes tipos de rocas que formaban las cordilleras de la península, dejando un espacio en blanco en el folio para después rellenarlo con los apuntes de RenJun, que no dejaba de tomar notas como un loco en la clase. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por su alma gemela cuando ésta hiciera aparición frente a él, mientras tanto, tenía una carrera bastante aburrida que sacarse.

~

—Tengo entradas para el estreno de _Endgame_ —dijo RenJun cuando se sentaron a comer en la cafetería, después de una mañana llena de clases en las que apenas habían tenido tiempo para dedicarse palabra.

—¿¡Cómo!? —le cuestionó.

Hacía semanas que se habían acabado las entradas, de hecho, se habían acabado las entradas para el estreno casi al segundo de haber salido y ellos se habían quedado sin poder ir al estreno y habían tenido que coger las entradas para una semana después. Jeno llevaba desde entonces preocupado porque no sabía cómo narices iban a evitar los spoilers cuando vivían en _Twitter_ las veinticuatro horas del día, pero había estado barajando la posibilidad de morir virtualmente y vivir con tapones en las orejas diariamente durante esa semana para no ver ni escuchar ningún spoiler.

No sabía cómo el chico podía haber conseguido las entradas, menos cómo había podido pagarlas porque había visto que las estaban revendiendo por internet a unos precios desorbitados, más cuando el estreno era en literalmente dos días, y él no era ChenLe, que podía permitírselo simplemente parpadeando —de hecho, ChenLe había comprado todas las entradas de una de las salas de los cines más exclusivos de la ciudad y solo había invitado a JiSung a ir con él, dejándolos a ellos dos tirados—. DongHyuck también había conseguido un par de entradas, pero éstas habían sido para él y para su novio Mark, así que, los únicos pringados que se habían quedado sin poder ver la puñetera película en el estreno, habían sido ellos dos.

—Magia —comentó el chico, con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Si Kun ha conseguido falsificar una entrada de cine y luego nos presentamos allí y se dan cuenta de que es falsa, no nos van a dejar volver al cine nunca más —replicó Jeno.

—Inútil, ¿cómo va a falsificar mi cuñado unas entradas de cine?

—¡Lo he visto adivinar miles de veces la carta que tenía y nunca la ha visto para poder hacerlo!

—En fin… —murmuró RenJun, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. DongHyuck se cayó el otro día por las escaleras y se ha roto la pierna, así que, va a estar en el hospital hasta pasado el fin de semana, así que, no va a poder ir a verla y Mark vino a dármelas anoche a cambio de las nuestras.

—No me lo creo —dijo Jeno, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Pues créetelo porque el viernes nos vamos a ver _Endgame_ —respondió su amigo con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Jeno también estuvo completamente feliz, aunque nunca habría pensado que, cuando RenJun le dijo que había conseguido de forma totalmente milagrosa las entradas para el estreno de _Endgame_, aquello sería el desencadenante de una serie de catastróficas desdichas producidas a lo largo de ese día de cine que lo llevarían a conocer a su alma gemela.

~~

La película había sido una puta pasada. Aquello era lo único que Jeno podía pensar, todavía sentado en su asiento del cine, sin ser capaz de levantarse de éste, mientras la pantalla se volvía completamente negra tras todos los créditos y las luces se encendían. Apenas fue consciente de toda la gente que se comenzaba a abandonar la sala porque seguía completamente flipado, oyendo incluso en la distancia cómo RenJun se sonaba los mocos después de haber comenzado a llorar desde la primera escena de la película, a pesar de que el chico estaba justo a su lado. Entre que ambos volvían a ser otra vez personas decentes, tardaron bastante en conseguir reunir la fuerza para levantarse de las butacas del cine y salir de la sala —y la verdad es que lo hicieron porque los servicios de limpieza habían entrado ya al lugar y los habían echado de allí porque molestaban—.

Salieron del cine sin dirigirse siquiera la palabra, caminando como zombis hasta que encontraron un banco en el que volver a dejarse caer como pesos muertos, solo entonces, se dignaron a mirarse y volver a recordar cómo hablar.

—¡Ha sido una puta pasada! —fue lo primero que dijo RenJun.

Y, a partir de ese momento no pudieron dejar de hablar de la película ni un solo segundo, comentando todas y cada una de las escenas que habían visto en las últimas tres horas de su vida, descubriéndose detalles el uno al otro que de los que no se habían dado cuenta, en referencia a las otras películas de aquel universo tan fantástico que había creado Marvel. Se levantaron tiempo después del banco movidos por la repentina hambre que les atacó, a pesar de haber estado comiendo chucherías durante toda la película, y acabaron en uno de los restaurantes que había en aquel enorme centro comercial para poder seguir hablando de aquello durante mil horas más —probablemente incluso cuando terminaran de comer se irían a la habitación de alguno a la residencia a seguir haciéndolo hasta altas horas de la madrugada—.

Sin embargo, aquellos planes se quedaron totalmente truncados cuando, mientras se metía entre pecho y espalda un gigantesco burrito mexicano, alguien se acercó a la mesa en la que ambos se habían sentado, dejando caer sus manos fuertemente contra la madera, sobresaltándolos.

Jeno hizo un pequeño tour por las manos de dedos delgados, las pulseras de piedrecitas de colores que adornaban unas muñecas y brazos delgados, encontrándose con el cuerpo de una chica vestido con una blusa blanca atada a su cintura, dejando ver su estómago, y con un escote que lo hizo tragar saliva porque era completamente vertiginoso —casi pudo jurar que le pudo ver algo del sujetador, al estar ella inclinada levemente hacia delante—, pero no estuvo seguro y tampoco se entretuvo demasiado, acabando aquel vistazo de la chica en su rostro, de delicados rasgos, pero con una expresión enfadada, sus labios fruncidos, sus ojos brillantes entornados, su pequeña nariz encogida, todo aquello enmarcado por una melena rubia de cabello corto, por encima de sus hombros. La chica era completamente preciosa y Jeno tuvo mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual había llegado hasta allí, de aquella forma… aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

—¡Cállate, gilipollas! —fue lo primero que dijo la chica, provocando que Jeno abriera los ojos al máximo, completamente sorprendido—. ¡Deja de hacer spoiler de la película a todo el mundo!

Jeno no pudo reaccionar inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, la parte interior de su muñeca izquierda comenzó a picarle como nunca antes le había picado y el chico sintió que aquellas palabras que siempre había temido escuchar porque no eran las más bonitas que le podían decir, se convertían en la única cosa que quería escuchar de aquella chica.

—Te quiero —respondió sin siquiera saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió por completo al escucharlo decir aquello e, inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia su muñeca derecha, donde tenía aquellas mismas palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de Jeno escritas, comenzando a desaparecer con lentitud. Jeno también se miró su muñeca para ver cómo las palabras que, desde siempre, habían estado acompañándolo, empezaban a desvanecerse como si nunca hubieran estado en aquel lugar.

—¡No me jodas! —dijo la chica como primera reacción.

A aquella reacción, le siguió la risa de RenJun, una risa completamente histérica que solo había escuchado en ocasiones especiales en las que no podía contenerse ni parar de reír. Probablemente, aquella debía de haber sido la forma más extraña de encontrar a un alma gemela en toda la historia de la humanidad; sin embargo, Jeno se sentía feliz en el fondo. No sabía absolutamente nada de aquella chica, pero quería conocerlo todo a partir de aquel momento.

4 meses después…

Jeno se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama como un peso muerto, dejando un pequeño espacio para que la chica que lo había acompañado hasta allí pudiera tumbarse junto a él, algo que ella no tardó en hacer, pegándose a su cuerpo para no acabar en el filo de la cama. El chico sonrió y giró su rostro levemente para poder verla, rozando con su nariz y sus labios, sin pretenderlo, su mejilla. Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de YeEun, una sonrisa que Jeno adoraba demasiado ver porque era la más bonita que había visto jamás y la chica no solía sonreír de aquella forma, solo lo hacía con él, cuando estaban juntos.

—La verdad es que el metraje nuevo no me esperaba que fuera así —murmuró ella—. No sé, esperaba algo como mucho más… ¿espectacular? Después de la pedazo de película, como que me sabe a poco.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —respondió él, volviendo a rozar con su nariz y sus labios la mejilla de la chica, buscando después su mano derecha y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Todavía no podía creerse lo que había sucedido cuando había ido a ver _Endgame_ con RenJun, todavía no podía asimilar que había encontrado a su alma gemela de aquella forma tan peculiar… y menos asimilaba que su alma gemela estuviera allí con él, sobre su cama en su habitación de la residencia, después de haber vuelto de ver _Endgame_, con el añadido de nuevas escenas inéditas. Para Jeno era todavía extraño no tener grabado en el interior de su muñeca izquierda aquel “¡cállate, gilipollas!” pero se podía acostumbrar a no tenerlo si a su lado podía tener a YeEun.

**Author's Note:**

> —Primer JenEun soulmate!au, pero no el último porque (Warning: spoiler… estoy preparando un mini serial de estos dos idiotas —y más gente— de este estilo). ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y si os ha gustado, decídmelo.  
—Si queréis verme llorar por esta y más historias, seguidme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive), pero si lo que queréis es leer más historias, echadle un ojo a mi [blog](https://rizainoheya.blogspot.com/).


End file.
